Bloodthirsty
by outsidersfanfic67
Summary: Once I fell into the grass, I hated myself. There was no way he was going to accept me now. You looked at me, with those tears in your eyes, mascara on the brink of your eyelashes. One-Shot


**I know this one is SO vague, but it was based on an event that actually happened in my life. I don't wan to say I wrote this completely, I had my buddy, whom this happened to write a bulk of it. Thank you! Love you! Y'all can guess what greaser it is, because I didn't put it down, but it ain't Ponyboy, Darry, or Soda for sure, so have fun with that. Read, review, and Stay Gold! Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. All rights go to S.E. Hinton. **

Once I fell into the grass, I hated myself. There was no way he was going to accept me now. You looked at me, with those tears in your eyes, mascara on the brink of your eyelashes. I tasted blood and I ached all over. You walked over and helped me to my feet. For one thing, I was dizzy and woozy as hell, laying my head on your shoulder. He was giving me that look. Don't touch her his face warned. I never screamed and never fought back. I had no chance against a forty-five year old man at my age and in my shape.

"Baby…," My mouth was numb, and I tasted something metallic; blood.

"I'm so sorry," You shushed me and laid your hand on my head softly, sending my head on your shoulder once again. You led me to the car, helped me in the back, told me not to say another word, and dashed inside before I could refuse. My side hurt, bad. I could feel the blood draining from my side, like a river. I could feel my eyes bloodshot, like gunfire. I smashed my lips, one curling under the top, feeling it beginning to raw out from the blows I took. Seconds later, she came running out, frantic, yelling at him for doing this to me. I looked outside. It was beginning to become dark, just like my past. You were now crying, tears running down your cheeks. I wanted to tell her it was fine. He hollered at her, screaming something about me being a criminal. I felt my life slipping before my eyes, out of my fingertips if they didn't get me somewhere.

You slammed open the door, and stroked my hair, comforting my whimpers and cries. I was worthless right now. I wanted to run out there, scream in that man's face, it wasn't fair, I can't take it, and I wasn't going to allow it. But what was I to him? Sure, I was tall, and apparently a criminal. I stuttered, asking you what he was talking about criminal. You answered with a kiss on my bruised temple and the whisper of trespassing. I wasn't trespassing, I swear! I screamed that, you shushed me, he pointed, she frantically grabbing my ripped clothing off the cement, where my body was imprinted. She ran, yelling at you to get in the back to help me. I was hollering something about him, wanting to kill him. You shushed me and agreed you wanted to too. I looked at my cut hands. Those were gonna be there forever now, scars from him. I looked at that dark sky, wanting it to go over hi in a parade of cloud, celebrating his act of the devil with rain. My cheek felt pushed n, along with my temple. I wanted to run out in the rain, begging to God to heal me so purely. I love you, I had told you that, and assured me that you loved me also. But I knew you were lying. If you did, you would've stopped him from trying to kill me. She kept telling me we were home soon, and before I could look out the window, she and you took me out of the car and heaved me into the driveway.

I was too cut up around my body all around to even walk to my house. You led me to the doorstep. Those tears were still down your face. Rage, that was what I felt when I saw your face. Sorrow, rage, and affection. I knew you would never talk to that man again as long as you breathed. She pressed her knuckled against the door and seconds later, Ma was there. Ma didn't like me. She wanted me dead. Dead was better probably.

Ma screamed at you and asked hysterically started asking questions. My eye felt cut underneath. Ma snatched me inside, took a look at you, and nodded when I began to break. I cannot do this. I cannot take not only my father to beat me, but this man too. I cannot take the pain and guilt of separating that family. I took a glance at you, and forgot the rage and anger, and wanted to wipe the tears, kiss you, whisper it was going to be okay. I reached out to you, but pain shot up my side and all over. Ma brought me to the couch. She came to the door, asking about my condition, and lawsuits. I looked at you, and shook my head. I would never put a lawsuit against my beautiful darling. That is, if she still loved me. Ma brought me upstairs, you followed with blankets and water. Ma left us alone. You cleaned my face, my chest and back, and calves with blood rinsing every bottom swab, every rag. I told you it was okay, You told me it was a lie, just like the rest of life you were living.

Once you left, I slammed myself against the wall, enraged with myself for starting myself to be a criminal. I slapped my hand against the paint, wanting to put my hand through it. I banged my body against the surface of the barrier, a barrier towards you. I didn't hate you, or her, or even Ma, I hated him. He was my enemy. He wanted to play a game. A game he thought only older men could achieve at, but I was stronger than most people my age with my past, especially my present, and my future now. I stared at the partition, my eyes only focusing on the red color, the pigment of blood. Then I realized what we were fighting for and a sinister smile crossed my face; we were fighting for blood, thirsty for it.


End file.
